The Core Of My Existence
by Fanpireish
Summary: Jasper wasn't trying to get to Bella for her blood. No, in fact, the reason was entirely different. Deviation from New Moon, same universe. OOC, Jasper/Bella. Cautionary M for now.
1. Prologue

**A/N I wanted to put into words a totally non-cannon yet close to cannon story about Bella and Jasper. I'm unsure if this has a happy ending, but things will go very differently than the true series.**

* * *

Prologue

BPOV

My birthday party had certainly gone to shit. Carlisle was stitching me up in his study, all the while answering my questions about his past. Alice walked in, more somber that I had ever seen her, and asked Carlisle to step out.

"Sure, Alice… One second, Bella, I'll be right back." I nodded and smiled at Alice, who shot a faint one back to me, not sincere, worried. Whatever was going on, it wasn't _good_. I'm not sure you could call my birthday party particularly _good_ though, since Jasper, Edward's quote on quote adoptive brother had tried to kill me.

I heard snarling coming from outside, followed by shouts from Edward. I faintly heard them.

" _That is NOT the case and you know it."_ Growls and the sounds of trees crashing interrupted my boyfriend's words.

I sighed, will I ever get back to a normal life? Or at least _semi-normal_ with the Cullens? Perhaps I just needed space away from Edward, to remember the good memories we had instead of the possessive nature he now exuded. Carlisle stepped back in, looking extraordinarily anxious. "You okay, Carlisle?" I asked, concerned. He simply gave me a quick nod and went back to his work of stitching up my arm.

When he was finished, I slipped off the examination table and began to walk, feeling woozy. Carlisle chuckled and held me up, "easy there, Bella. Wouldn't want to have to prop you right back up onto the table, now would we?" I gave a quick laugh as response, shaking my head sheepishly. Something about the Cullens never seemed quite right- at least, not how it was.

Carlisle led me to the huge dining room table and sat me down at the head. "Wait, don't you want to take the head, Carlisle?" I assumed this was nothing more than a continuation of the party, but he shook his head, "this is all about you, Bella."

Carlisle looked troubled, though I assumed it was because of his son's actions, and continued actions, outside. Edward stormed in, followed quickly by Jasper and then Emmett. All of them had black eyes… In fact, looking around the room, every single coven member had black eyes.

"Come on, Bella, we're going." Alice quickly intercepted Edward from making good on that statement, shoving him away from me. Rosalie simply looked shocked from whatever conversation had happened too low for me to hear. "Edward, Bella deserves to _at least_ know, don't you think?" Edward glared at Rosalie, "no, Rose, I don't. As for you, Alice, your _mate,_ or should I say _companion_ , almost took her away and I'm not about to let that happen for real."

I stood up, and everyone's eyes were on me. Jasper moved closer, only to be met with nasty snarls from Edward.

"Son," Esme started, "why don't you sit down? In fact, why don't we all? Yeah, everyone sit down… I think it's time we have a little," she stopped to think of a proper word for whatever was about to happen, " _heart to heart_."

I remained standing, everyone else moved to their places, which seemed natural to them, and sat. "Wh-what's going on?" I started. Jasper motioned for me to sit down, and for some reason, I had no objections. "Jesus, I can't even begin… Alice?" Jazz looked at her pleadingly, and she obliged.

"Bella," Alice started, shifting uncomfortably in her chair as she looked at Edward, who was glancing around murderously at just about everyone, including me. "Jasper and I… We aren't mates. We never were, and we knew that. We used each other for companionship and, well, after so much time, we didn't really think we would ever find our true mates. That seems to still be the case for one of us, but…" Rosalie cut in, sensing Alice's remorse and hopelessness in the situation. "Jasper seems to have found his mate." I was puzzled, and stood up excitedly, "well congrats, Jazz. I hope to meet her someday. I'm sure anyone who you feel a mated connection to is… Great!" Carlisle sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "No, Bella… Jasper found his mate _in you."_

In me? My head was spinning, confusion and frustration flooding into my head, only to be met with an overwhelming calm. I looked at Edward, who was staring blankly at the table, and then at Jasper, who was staring intently at me. _Could this even be possible?_

* * *

 **End note: Please review! I want to know if this story should continue, and if so, if y'all think it's any good. Until next time, Rach**


	2. Nothing Will Be The Same

A/N wow! I was not expecting the amount of favorites and follows I got! You guys rock. Without further ado…

* * *

 _Carlisle sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "No, Bella… Jasper found his mate in you."_

 _In me? My head was spinning, confusion and frustration flooding into my head, only to be met with an overwhelming calm. I looked at Edward, who was staring blankly at the table, and then at Jasper, who was staring intently at me. Could this even be possible?_

Chapter One – Everything's Different Now

BPOV

I sat down, rather horrified by this news. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy Jasper's company, it was just that I had seen him and Alice together. That was them. The emotion boy and the seer. "Alice?" I asked, looking at her, "why didn't you see this?"

Alice smiled, and took my hand, looking at Edward to make sure he wasn't going to rip her apart for the physical contact, "my visions are based on decisions, Bella. I couldn't see this happening because nobody had _decided_ to do anything yet." She appeared puzzled, and looked to Jasper, "In fact, all three of your futures are dark. There's still a decision to be made. I suspect I know what it is. I also suspect you two know, too," she said pointedly to Jasper and Edward. They both nodded, Edward looking more hurt than anything else.

I wasn't quite sure what to do, "What _is_ this decision to be made?" Edward looked up, a solemn reminder of the facts laid out before us all within the past five minutes, "Bella, you have to choose between us." Oh hell no, I was not about to make such a _life altering_ decision while suffering from blood loss and late at night. "I think I need to think this over, to be honest. I need to go home. Now." Edward nodded and raised his hand to me in a dismissive way. "Well? You're my ride, Edward." He shot a glare at me, clearing upset _with me_ over something I had no control over. I sighed and looked at Jasper, who shook his head, "Sorry, darlin', it wouldn't be a good idea what with the tension here." Esme nodded her head in agreement, "Perhaps I could take you home instead, Isabella?" Her smile was contagious, the sweet woman who reminded me a lot of Renee. I nodded, "I would like that, we don't really spend a lot of time together." Alice hopped up, "Well, I'm coming too." She looked at Rosalie, "How about you?"

Rosalie looked at her and rolled her eyes, Edward just laughed, "Rose doesn't like this one bit," he said, "She thinks that if Bella chooses Jasper, she'll be turned quicker. She's probably right." His smile was gone, and he stood up, "I need to clear my head. I'll be back later. Happy birthday, love." He gave me a quick peck on the forehead and ran out the door.

Esme ran at lightning speed into the kitchen and I heard a jingle before she came back. She shook the keys, "Let's go, whoever's coming." Alice came, and Carlisle stood up momentarily, "Just, uh… Tell Charlie you fell or something, it's not lying since you _did_ fall…" I nodded, "Thanks again, Carlisle… For everything."

-/-

The ride to my house was quiet. Alice wasn't really sure what to say to me, and I was equally unsure of words to her. I turned to Esme at one point and asked if we could turn the heat down. "Sorry, Bella, we're just so used to being cold, we don't really know what temperature is comfortable for you. I'm sure Edward was a much better climate controller." I chuckled a bit and looked back out the window, watching the dark trees pass by.

Charlie was chopping wood outside when we arrived, and came over when he saw Esme's car. "Well, Bells… Looks like you got quite the, er, _gift_." He motioned to my bandage and Esme put her hand in the small of my back, holding me up in a supportive way, "Yes, well, your Bella sure knows how to keep everyone on their toes." She winked at me, and Charlie just nodded, running his fingers through his hair, "Well, that's my Bella for ya. Where's Edward? I thought he was bringing you back? Ah never mind, I suppose it's better this way." Alice snorted at that comment, and I rolled my eyes, walking over to him.

I took a bath, careful not to get my stitches wet, and thought for a moment about what I wanted. I found myself questioning every action and feeling I had for and with Edward. Was I truly taken by him or his mysteriousness? I thought about my questioning even before the news was broke, my thoughts on his rather possessive behavior. _You definitely didn't feel right with him._ _ **He gave you so much. You're just going to give it up because someone else came along?**_ _That someone else is your mate, after all._ I sighed, and decided I really needed to sleep.

I had luckily done all of my homework before the party, originally planning for a late return, and I fell onto my bed in a frustrated mess of thoughts and emotions. Charlie knocked on my door, and entered with a mug. "I thought you might want something to drink," he said, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Thanks, dad," I started, smiling and taking the mug before resting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back, "Tough night, kiddo?" I just nodded, not wanting to go into it. He seemed to have gotten the message, since he got up off the bed and walked back to the door, "Well, I'm no good at this _girl_ stuff. Just know I'm here if you want to talk to your dad- or the chief of police- if it's a matter that involves him." I rolled my eyes and threw a plush pillow at him, shaking my head and grinning. Charlie really knew how to make me feel better.

I got down about half of the hot chocolate before my nerves kicked in, thinking of the possible outcomes of this. It certainly warranted further conversation with both of them, and it needed to be done sooner rather than later. I set my head down on my pillow and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep, waking up every so often to Charlie over me, shaking me awake, offering to talk. I shooed him away each time, feeling the need to ride out these nightmares on my own.

-/-

Sometime after dawn broke, my alarm clock woke me up. With a groan, I reached over and shut it off, feeling significantly less rested than usual. Charlie was already at work. He told me he had an early morning, what with several Forks High kids getting caught up in a drug bust the previous night by Washington State Police. I sighed and got dressed, feeling anxious for my unceremonious reunion with the man- _men_ in my life.

I quickly dressed in a long sleeved shirt, nothing special, dark blue, and jeans. I ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth. I rushed downstairs, grabbing an apple on my way out the door to my truck.

Driving to school left me with a rush. Not to see either of them, but to figure everything out. There was no doubt in my mind that no matter what happened, I was now destined to be a part of the Cullen family for- well, forever.

I parked in my usual spot, next to Eric. I saw someone familiar leaning against the stairs, Jake. I grabbed my bag and walked up to him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind some trees. "Bella, how was your birthday party?" He glanced down at my bandage and I pulled away, rubbing the bandage lightly, "it was fine, honest. Just me being clumsy is all." Jake huffed and looked at me, while I heard in the background the usual silence in the parking lot as the Cullens arrived. "Bella, if something happened, you would tell me, right? I only trust that Edward character as far as I can through him, which is not very far."

I stepped back from Jake, biting my lip and exhaling, "Jake, you don't need to be so protective. I can handle myself, I promise." A quick pat on the shoulder was all I had for Jake as I stepped back into view of everyone in the parking lot. Jasper was the first to reach me, followed by Emmett and then Rosalie. The girls hung back. "We need to have a talk, Bella." "Jasper, would you give her a break?" Edward looked less than amused at Jasper's words. I had had just about enough of his attitude. "Edward, if what was said last night is true, I'm his _mate_ , and he should be able to talk to me whenever."

Emmett simply grinned down at me, and I shot him a smile back. Edward relented, "Fine, you guys can talk. I don't care that much I guess." Edward and Emmett left Jasper and me to our own devices, and Jasper put his hand out, "Up for taking a small ride?" I took his hand, feeling a spark that I hadn't felt with Edward, and he pulled me onto his back, making quick work of getting us into the forest, well out of any vampire earshot.

He took me a different route than Edward, a much more dangerous route by the looks of it, until we were far into the forest. He then let me down, and stood back. "Not what you were expecting in a mate, huh?" He asked gently, a genuine question rather than him stating I was his mate. I shook my head, and quickly added, "Edward wasn't exactly what I was expecting either, though."

Jasper ran his fingers through my hair gently, thinking about his next words, "I didn't think I'd ever find you, I thought the mates thing was only for Esme and Carlisle, and Rosalie and Emmett." He stood back now, giving me some much needed space. "Now I'll tell you right now, I know you felt something when our hands touched. I'm an empath, remember?" I nodded, and he continued, "I'm much different than Edward, darker, yet more gentle. I chalk that up to more experience. I have a more positive outlook on life, believe it or not, since I've seen the worst and best of it in each of my coven mates. I have different rules than Edward, like I don't particularly approve his lax attitude with you and going wherever you want, without even checking in. I'm not saying I'll be overbearing if you choose me, but I am overprotective. You can thank where I was born for that… Correction, _when_ I was born." I gave a small smile, feeling much more myself around Jasper.

"I was born in a place where men own their wives for a lack of better words. The man's word was the final one. I'd like to think I've changed, but deep down, I know I'm the same. You won't be able to push me around quite as much as you could with Edward. That being said, everything you choose to do will be all you, I won't try and stop you from going out with friends, or hanging out with Jacob. The La Push tribe and I have- it doesn't really matter, actually." This quirked my interest, as I had no idea why Jake's tribe would have anything with Jasper. He just shook his head, "my only request of you, if you'll have me, is that you love me, and show me the same respect I'll show you. It won't be easy, darlin', getting used to each other will be the hard part, especially since you had my brother as a boyfriend before you knew our… Chemistry. Once we get used to each other, though, I promise you, you'll feel more alive, even as a vampire, than you ever have before. It's all up to you, darlin'… I believe this was supposed to be a _private_ conversation?" Jasper looked behind us, toward the school, and I saw Edward walking up.

"When it comes to _my_ Bella, it's not private, Jasper." I suddenly felt bold, all of it my own, and decided to chew him out, "I'm not a piece of property, Edward. Recently, you've been possessive. Ever since the fiasco in Phoenix, it's like I'm somehow less of a person, a _baby_ that you must watch over." Edward cut in, "If you weren't always choosing stupid things to spend your time on, maybe I wouldn't _have_ to. Let's go, Bella, you can't believe what this guy says," he grabbed at my hand but I pulled it away, feeling even more bold than before, "Jasper, stop giving me extra boldness." Jasper looked at me, and simply said, "that's all you, doll."

I looked at Edward, studying every curvature of his face, trying to decide what I wanted to do, "Edward, it's obvious we weren't meant for each other. Your constant need to watch me, as if you don't trust me, the constant remarks about _something- anything_ in my life, it's all unwarranted and frankly, I'm over it." I went over to him, and pecked him quickly on the lips, as if to say goodbye, then I turned to Jasper, "I'm not sure if you're what I want either, though. I'm sorry, I have to go." At this point, I was playing coy, _of course_ I wanted him, and _of course_ he could tell. _Fucking empathy._

I walked back through the forest myself, ignoring both men who were trailing me, attempting to make me give in and let them help me down. As I reached the bottom of the hill in the clearing between the forest and the school, I turned back and both of them were gone. They must be already in class, I thought to myself. When I walked inside, Alice hugged me really big, and even Rosalie, who was standing next to her, looked rather pleased, "Oh, Bella," started Alice, "Everyone's futures came back. I saw what you chose…" Rosalie looked at me, extending her hand, "Truce? Maybe this whole time… I don't know, maybe I thought you were choosing the wrong person. Now that Alice has told me the outcome of everything, well… I'm still not pleased at the eventuality that you will willingly become one of us, but I can't hate you forever." I shook her hand, surprised at this peace offering. "Jasper's much more even tempered than Edward," she added, "he'll likely be a better match for you."

It was obvious that everyone knew my choice, which is why I forwent going home right after school and instead lead the Cullen cars to their house. I parked away from the garage, allowing everyone else to park their cars. Alice skipped over, while Edward went inside, having read Alice's mind clearly. "You should tell everyone today," Alice said cheerfully. I just nodded, "That was my intention, Al." She grabbed my hand and let out an "eep" noise, pulling me toward the garage, where Jasper was leaning against the frame of the door.

Jasper chuckled at this dragging around Alice was doing, and ruffled her hair lightly as we walked by, "Don't be dismembering my mate, Alice. I'd have to kill ya then," he let out a chuckle, and winked at me, letting me know all of this was said in a joking manner. He seemed… More lively than I had ever seen him. I filed that observation in my brain, to ask Alice about when we were alone to talk about this whole day.

Esme and Carlisle were standing side by side, both smiling as Alice dragged me into the foyer. Esme did a little bow with her head, "Well, Edward has filled us in on what Alice has seen. Of course, it still has to come to pass. Carlisle was so excited by the news when I called him during lunch, just after Alice called me, that he took the day off." This really _was_ a big deal to them. I still had questions, obviously. Alice led everyone to the living room, where her vision must have taken place, and Edward stood at the bookcase, thumbing the spines of the great works which his family possessed.

"Well, I guess I'll start," I said, looking around to make sure everyone was alright with it. Emmett's shit eating grin told me I was okay to go on, "I figure I can't fight destiny, right? I could have a happy life- excuse me- eternity, with Edward, sure, but if I'm truly Jasper's mate… That's the person I'd be happiest with."

Esme clapped her hand over her mouth in a joyous manner, obviously happy for her longest un-mated son. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, a firm yet gentle position that just felt natural. He had placed himself to stand behind me. "I certainly didn't mean for this to happen, in fact, I have a few questions of my own." I looked at Jasper, "Over the summer, Carlisle explained the mating pull to me. A pull that mated pairs feel even before they're mated. Why didn't we feel that?" Jasper looked to Carlisle, since he was more qualified to answer the question. I did the same.

"Well, Bella, I would think that perhaps you two were never far enough to away from each other to truly feel the pull. Although…" he thought for a moment, "The times Edward told us of the nights when you woke up in the middle of the night… They seem to correspond with hunts Jasper and Emmett went on. It's possible you _did_ feel a mating pull, but thought it was something else. Other than that, not being aware of each other's existence is hardly an excuse, though it's possible Jasper felt a mating pull before that. We moved back to Forks because Jasper wanted to. This was by far not our favorite place, but Jasper insisted we move back here." I was confused.

"I didn't live here when you guys moved back…" Alice got a look of realization on her face, "Charlie did, though. He kept many of your old belongings, tying you to the house you live in now. Jasper was probably pulled to them." I could understand that. I nodded, "Why did you suddenly feel the pull last night, Jasper?" _Last night._ It was less than a day ago that my life turned literally upside down. It was an odd thought, that had I decided to take Angela and Jessica up on their offer for dinner, this may have never come to pass.

"Well, your blood, simply put. Your blood doesn't sing to me in a way that other blood does. When you started bleeding, I instantly wanted to protect. Smelling your blood was the missing piece of the puzzle. Anything that had pulled me to you before suddenly made sense."

I looked at Edward, who was still looking at all of the books. "Edward? What will you do now?" I felt sad, not of my own design, I had hurt Edward. I still felt that somehow this was my fault. Edward simply shrugged, "Go up to Denali a while, the humans will think I'm sick. That's okay. Perfect story for my girlfriend to leave me for my _brother_." Jasper's chest emitted a low sound, which I figured was growling. His hand tensed on my shoulder, "You know this isn't anyone's fault, brother. This is just how it's supposed to be."

Carlisle sighed, "It seems as though we may have some family drama. Nothing time won't heal, of course. For now, I suggest everyone settle down. Edward, if you feel that you need to go up to Denali, go for it. Jasper, you and Alice have to have a reasonable break up. For now, we need to play our parts." Everyone nodded except Edward, who was clearly not on board with any of this. "Is that understood, Edward?" This wasn't Carlisle who spoke, but rather Jasper. Carlisle looked at him, "Jasper, no need to turn her world upside down anymore today. Playing parts, remember?" Edward just nodded his head, huffing and finally picking out a book.

I didn't understand, Jasper had just asked Edward a question. Was I missing something still? One look at Alice's face told me I was.

* * *

End Note: Leave some love if you like it!


	3. Playing The Part

Chapter Two – Playing The Part

Bella POV

I woke up the morning after my coming out to the Cullens about who I wanted to be with feeling depressed. It wasn't that I thought I made a bad choice- in fact, I was feeling quite solid about the choice I had made, I just felt bad for Edward.

A man who thought he had found his other half suddenly has nothing. I should have been looking at the bright side- I'm giving a man who has waited longer than any of the Cullens for a mate exactly what he needs. Somehow I couldn't look past the heartbreak I had caused, though.

Getting up, I started my daily routine, making small talk with my dad while we ate a small breakfast. "So, what's with the bags under your eyes?" I looked at him, trying to figure out what I would say, and came up with a semi reasonable explanation, "Edward and I are having problems. I broke up with him, I'm just feeling sad I guess. The homework I've gotten recently isn't helping at all, either." I laughed at this, realizing I was only giving my dad _half_ of the story. The other half? He could never know.

"Well, kiddo, you can't say I didn't warn ya." I was relieved he wasn't ignoring it, instead making a joke about it. I smiled and nodded. "Hey, I gotta go to work, but what do you say I cook us up some dinner?" I almost snorted my coffee out. My dad? Making dinner? "Oh, so you want the house to burn down now, do you?" He rolled his eyes and gave my shoulder a playful punch, "Yeah, whatever Bells. I'm headed off now."

Soon after he left, I followed, heading to school. The Cullens had already arrived, and I instantly decided to try and go see Jasper. Rosalie stopped me, and pulled my arm, " _Playing the part, remember?"_ I totally forgot about that. Edward and I had broken up, and I guess so did Jasper and Alice, but it would be odd if Jasper and I were an item _already_.

I nodded and sighed, going over to the Cullens, who were missing Edward, and walking with them to the door. "Where's Edward?" I asked, thinking I already knew the answer. "He's decided he needs to be away for a while, darlin'," started Jasper, who took my hand for a brief moment before letting it drop again, "He should be back in a few days to weeks, I suppose."

I sighed and felt even more depressed than before, thinking of how Edward must feel. Jasper sent a welcome wave of peace over me, allowing me to calm down. Emmett hugged me, "It's okay. Rosalie and I have discussed this extensively. We think you made the right choice, this is a better fit for you and the family. No need to be sad, Bells." I hugged him hard, feeling relaxed in his bear-like hug, no doubt the relaxation from my mate.

The day went by slowly, dragging itself out with lectures and labs. Lunch came around and I sat with my usual people, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Jessica. Mike was the first to notice something, "Hey, where's Edward?" Angela quickly followed, "Alice and Jasper broke up, Jessica told me. Is that true?" Eric also gave his commentary, "So are you like… Single now or something?" I groaned softly at their questions, and answered them in the order I received them. "I'm not sure where Edward is, Alice and Jasper are indeed broken up… And no, I'm not really single." Jessica spoke up now, "Not _really_ single? Are you two an item anymore or not?" I looked down and shook my head, feeling upset all over again, "No, we're not."

Angela and Mike gave me a 'Bella Sandwich', hugging me tightly and giving words of encouragement. I was grateful for the friends I had chosen, who so far seemed supportive of my choice. Jessica dipped a piece of celery into some ranch and ate a piece off of it. "So if you guys aren't together, would it be cool if I… Like, I don't know…" I got out of my Bella Sandwich, "You can't be serious, Jess… Jesus, you want to date my ex a day after I broke up with him? No, of course it's not _okay_ , but I suspect you'll do it anyway."

With that, I stormed out of the cafeteria, and into the parking lot, where I got into my truck and left. _To hell with school today. I really can't take it._ I stopped by the police station and told my dad's secretary to tell him I was at home, not feeling well. He wasn't there, or else I would have told him myself. I drove through a fast food place and grabbed my favorite- chicken nuggets.

I figured a day at home alone with my chicken nuggets and classic cinema would calm me down enough to _play the part_ tomorrow. I parked in my drive way and went inside, quickly realizing I wasn't alone. "Hello?" I called out, sensing someone else in the house.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly whipped around, preparing to punch whoever was there. My hand made contact with skin that hard as a rock. Jasper. "Damnit! Ouch!" I screamed, partly out of pain but also anger that he had snuck up behind me. For his part, he was simply standing there looking rather shocked that I had actually punched him.

He laughed a little, grabbing my hand to check for any serious damage, "Well, Bella, I think your hand is fine. Didn't anybody ever tell you not to punch a vampire?" He winked at me and made his way into the living room, "Oh yeah, go ahead, make yourself at home…" My sarcasm was only half on my voice. I had been taken aback by his being there but it wasn't exactly unwelcome.

I followed him, sitting on the couch, close enough to him that his hand, stretched onto the back of the couch, was laying just behind my hair. He grabbed the remote, "So, what are we watching?" "Um… Well, any movie is fine… Shouldn't you be in school?" He snickered, glancing over at me, "Darlin', I've been a senior in high school fifteen times. I can assure you, I'm not missing anything new." I rolled my eyes, "Unfair. I'll have homework piled a mile high for leaving today, I'm sure of it." He just chuckled and grabbed a lock of my hair, playing with it for a moment, "Well, if it becomes too overwhelming, I can certainly help."

I realized I didn't know a lot about Jasper, just that he was one of the oldest in the coven, "Jasper, tell me about yourself. I'm sorry… I really don't know that much about you." I felt ashamed, I had chosen this man over Edward, and knew next to nothing about him. A low growl came from his chest, "Don't feel ashamed. Edward wasn't exactly forthcoming with you about the history of the family members. As for me, I'm from the civil war era. Forged by war, born in death. That's all you really _should_ know right now about my past. Eventually it'll all come to light, I just don't want to overwhelm you with unimportant details."

I scoffed at him, "Anything about my mate's life before the Cullens is important. At least tell me what Carlisle meant when he said I wasn't ready to hear _the truth_ or whatever he said?" Jasper sighed, "You're really not going to let this go, are you?" I shook my head vigorously, "No way." He shifted in his spot, so that he was facing more toward me. "Bella, the very foundation of the coven is different than you know it as. When Alice and I were drawn to the coven, it had two leaders. Carlisle and Emmett were both very good at leading the coven, but Emmett hated doing it. He liked to sit back and listen, rather than lead. Carlisle was more or less the same-" I cut him off with a hand, "Hold on, are _you_ the leader of the Cullens?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Hardly. Well, okay, somewhat. Carlisle didn't know _how_ to lead, he didn't like pushing people around, which is understandable given his background, he enjoyed helping people. Carlisle and Emmett approached me, both of their mates at their side, and asked if I would take over. My suppression of blood-lust wasn't well practiced at that point, so I was apprehensive. I am technically the leader of the coven, still using Carlisle's name, as there are already Whitlocks out there, and he does the actual _leading_ part until such time as I decide I'm ready."

I had more questions than answers, "So, what happens when you're ready? And who are the Whitlocks?" He smiled, shaking his head, "I knew he didn't tell you much, but I had no idea you knew this little. Whitlock is my actual name. I took Rosalie's last name in the coven for the twin purpose. I created two vampires that I didn't end up killing later on. They share my last name. When I'm ready to lead, I will invite them to join the coven, not restricting their diet."

I shivered at the thought. "So they…" He nodded, "They drink from humans." I sat up straight now, my brow furrowed, trying to take in all of this information, "What do you mean you killed the others later?" He sighed, and moved much closer to me. I felt slightly afraid. Would he kill me later on, too? "Don't be afraid of me, Bella. Alice shared your same emotions when I told her. I won't kill you, I _couldn't_." He took my hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it, "I told you I was forged in war. The vampire that created me used me to control her army of newborn vampires. I had been a Major for the Confederate Army in a previous life. Most of the newborns showed no skills, until I met Peter. Peter had been a captain, and showed impeccable accuracy at sensing danger. Charlotte was just another newborn, who Peter saved. I reckon you'll meet them sooner rather than later, they're set to pay us a visit in about a month." "I think I've had all of my questions answered for now… Should we actually watch a movie?" He nodded and put on _Titanic_ , one of my all-time favorites.

We watched the movie, during which Jasper had to reign me in several times, " _Darlin', I'm an empath. Your emotions are on a crazy rollercoaster right now."_ Each time I would giggle and apologize, trying to stay neutral- never staying that way for long. We talked a while about our pasts, and I was somewhat disappointed by how little he remembered before he became a vampire. He explained that those created through traumatic experiences were less likely to remember their transition or human life. Jasper told me all about Maria, the vampire who created him, and how she was very upset over his departure, but had come to forgiven him over time, and that they were on decent terms. He also explained his relationship with Charlotte, which had started out rocky but progressed through the years so that they, too, were on good terms, and even _friends_.

As the credits were rolling, he groaned, "Just ask. I can feel your curiosity and I assure you, whatever you want to ask is not too bad to ask." I took my mug out to the kitchen, cursing myself for deciding to be with an empath, and returned with a water bottle. "Well, it's about Rosalie. You can feel her emotions, right? Does she hate me? I could never tell, all of last year it was like a see-saw. One day she liked me and the next I was dog food." He let out a guffaw, shaking his head, "You really care too much about what she thinks of you. If you must know, though, no. She doesn't hate you. She doesn't particularly like you either though, and I'm sure she has reasons. I'm also sure she'll get over it."

I felt embarrassed for even asking. Edward had told me the same thing, and I didn't believe him. Jasper was behind me in an instant, embracing me in a hug from behind. "Don't be embarrassed, doll. Rosalie can be intimidating." I nodded, shaking out of his embrace. I wasn't sure I was ready for that type of contact. At least not yet.

Charlie arrived home as Jasper was helping me with an English paper, telling me all of the 'trade secrets' his siblings had about the various classes we were taking. Charlie scratched his head, "Well, Bella… Trade in one model of the Cullens and get another, eh?" He was poking fun, but I still rolled my eyes, "It's not what it looks like. We're just friends, dad. He's helping with an English paper I have." Charlie grinned and touched his finger to his nose as to say _I didn't see anything_. I huffed and he left to watch the news- as if he didn't already know everything.

Jasper stood up, "Well, I better get going. Esme will probably have dinner ready." I looked at him confused, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Playing the part…" I nodded, and went in for a hug, which he took briefly, embracing me in a tight hug. I didn't want him to let go, feeling oddly at peace this close to him. He pushed me away shortly after and made his way into the living room, "I'm Jasper, sir. It seems as though you know me, and I know of you, but I don't think we've been properly introduced." Charlie stood up to take Jasper's extended hand, looking rather pleased with Jasper, "It's nice to be acquainted, Jasper. Have a safe drive home. Let me walk you to the door."

A walk to the door? Edward never got walked to the door, I was pleasantly surprised. After seeing Jasper off, Charlie turned to me, "Well, I like your _just friend_ much better than I liked the other one." "He has a name dad, Edward." Charlie nodded, "Oh right, yeah, him."

I rolled my eyes yet again, feeling like they may get stuck permanently in a roll due to my excessive use today, and went upstairs, "I'm going to bed." He grunted, his way of acknowledging me. Once upstairs, I got ready for bed.

I removed the little make up I had on, and got a shower, making sure I smelled extra nice… Did vampires even care about scent? Edward seemed to last year, though I think he was focused on my blood rather than shampoo. Whatever, this would be for me then. I went into my bedroom, and got dressed, though I was mostly dressed already. I just put a long sleeve top over my tank top.

Turning toward my bed, I saw Jasper sitting at my desk, and jumped. "Jesus! You scared me… Don't hide in shadows," I shook my head at him, "It's too stereotypically _vampire_." He laughed, and stepped out of the shadows, walking toward me, "Just friends, huh?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear and leaned against my dresser, "Well, yeah, I thought we were playing parts… I can be a really good actress if I want to, you know." He emitted a sound completely different than the growls I had heard earlier, moving quickly to grab me up in his arms, supporting me while we took a dip, "You don't fool me, Bella. I'll believe you're a good actress when you can convince _me_ you want to continue this stupid role playing game the family came up with." I looked into his eyes, feeling at home right here, despite the uncomfortable position I was in by allowing him to dip me into tango-like state. "I don't think I'll ever be able to convince you of that, but I'm sure we could make a game out of it," I said defiantly, playing around with him.

He growled this time, different from the times when he was trying to intimidate, obviously a mock frustration. He moved us to my bed, where he supported himself on his hands, hovering over me, "A game, huh? Usually I like games, but this one… Not so much." He leaned down, and I was sure he was going to try and kiss me, but instead, he simply inhaled my scent, and I had a chance to inhale his.

Gunpowder. Roses. Asphalt after a rainfall. Perhaps a hint of freshly cut grass. All of my favorite smells, minus the gunpowder, which I was sure was all on him. His scent was intoxicating, and I desired for more. He slowly got up, breaking the trance I was content in staying in all night long. "What do I smell like to you, Jazz?" I asked, still laying on my back, not sure if I _wanted_ to get up and risk losing the scent.

He held his hand out, and for the first time, I saw his scars. Fixated on them, he pulled me up into a sitting position. He covered his scars, probably not too fond of them, or allowing his human mate to see them. "You smell like fresh bread, lavender, and a freshly finished piece of woodwork." I frowned, "Well, that's not very feminine, now is it?" He chuckled, sitting next to me, "Only I can smell you this way, it's supposed to attract me to you. Those are all things I thoroughly enjoyed in my human life, and still enjoy now. If it's any consolation, Edward and Emmett think you smell like a white-sand beach in The Bahamas." "Bullshit, way too specific. What do I really smell like to them?" Jasper shook his head, "I can't fool ya, can I, darlin'? They say you smell like a fresh bouquet of flowers. The rest of the family would smell you that way, too."

"Why'd you stop? Just now, why?" I took his hand in mine, feeling the electric connection. Much more exciting than Edward's touch, much more _dangerous_. I liked it. "We're just friends, remember?" He winked at me. "We're just friends in front of everyone else… Jasper. That can't be your excuse." He placed his forehead on mine, giving me a sense of further connection, a small fraction of what I felt before. "Maybe I just like teasing you, then."

I had to admit, his teasing was making my mind run wild. With Edward, it was simply sexual, I imagined every possible act we could perform. With Jasper, it was different, more human. I could imagine everything we could do, swimming in the ocean, racing each other to New York City in fast cars. Shopping trips in Paris. Alice was seeping through me, did I really think shopping sounded fun? With Jasper, it did. Not as goofy as Emmett, Jasper definitely had a playful side, and I wondered what else hid under the mask I was slowly yet surely unpeeling.

* * *

End Note: This chapter took me longer. Obviously, I don't want make things run too fast, but I also didn't want a huge gap between Bella's confession to the family and their beginning to get close. What do you guys think about possibly a JPOV on the events that happened during the birthday party to begin next chapter?


	4. The New Normal

A/N: You guys are still awesome! Remember, reviewing is the best way for me to gauge feedback from you guys! My story is not cannon plot wise. If that wasn't clear already, I'll clarify now. My story has the territory of the Cullens spanning much larger than the books, and allies of Jasper control this territory.

* * *

Chapter Three – The New Normal

JPOV

 _Bella's Birthday – Flashback_

I didn't quite understand Alice's obsession with throwing Bella an extravagant birthday party she _didn't want,_ but I went with it, making sure she used Carlisle's credit cards instead of mine. The night before Bella's birthday, Alice kept everyone in the living room putting up decorations, commanding us around as if we were her infantry. That was fine with me, I wasn't up for being in charge when it came to one of Alice's parties. Lord help anyone who screws up that woman's vision.

When the sun rose, Esme pulled me aside, seeing my agitated state by the end of the night with Edward's constant egging on of Alice, small things like putting things in places that weren't up to par. "Jasper, I'm actually surprised you're getting so upset over Edward doing messing with Alice. Every other party we've ever done, everyone's messed with her a _little bit_." I looked at her, unsure of how to even answer her. It wasn't an Alice thing, we weren't mates, and the Cullens knew it, it was an Edward thing, some unexplainable jealousy and anger at him I had been harboring for a while.

"I guess I need to go on a hunt tomorrow. Must be the pre-hunt nerves." She nodded, patting my shoulder, before going into the living room. "Everyone should go get ready for school. It's a big day, after all." She looked at Alice, smiling. I had done my part to help Alice plan everything, directing the people behind-the-scenes. Carlisle would make sure he was home in time, Esme would make human food for the guest of honor, and everyone else would do _exactly_ as Alice said.

We all went up, dressing ourselves in outfits which covered up any potential for people to see battle wounds and our skin. I went down to Carlisle's office for my "Daily Briefing" where he told me things about the territory we owned and who passed through. As the technical leader of the coven, not yet ready to take over completely, it was my duty to make decisions via Carlisle.

"Peter and Charlotte passed through, they used your name instead of mine and had no hassles. They didn't stop by, though. Strange." I nodded. Peter and Charlotte were two of my closest allies and the two vampires I would be asking to join the coven once I officially took over.

My treaty with the wolves was much different than Carlisle's. While he wanted a peaceful existence, I had used logic and military background to level with the tribe, who don't see us as threats- but rather allies in helping keep other vampires out of the area. My territory stretched much more than Carlisle's, covering a large portion of North America.

Though I couldn't regulate all of it myself- nor did I want to, I had many vampires, such as Charlotte and Peter, regulating the vampires who lived within its borders. My territory rivaled that of the Volturi's, who were afraid I would want total power. Truthfully, I did, though I wasn't prepared for that step, either. "Thank you, Carlisle, any word from any enforcers on the state of the territory?" He shook his head, and I placed one foot out the door to his office, "Well, no news is good news, I guess." He nodded and I walked out to the car I would drive to school with Alice.

Once inside the school, Alice pulled me along to meet with the birthday girl. She invited her- or rather ordered her- to the house for her party, and I could feel Bella getting anxious. Feeling a sudden urge to calm her down, I sent her a wave of calm and understanding. "Hey, Jazz. No fair with that empath thing," was all she said. Something about her voice, the way she scolded me for using my power on her… It was adorable. I grinned, "Sorry, Bella." She walked away with Edward, and I kept my eyes on them. I wasn't sure why.

-/-

After the boring classes, the regurgitated material I had heard time and time again, we all walked to our cars, and I saw Edward walking with Bella to her truck, and I couldn't help but glare at him. What is up with me today? Maybe I really _did_ need to go hunting.

Alice drove home, allowing me to gather my thoughts. "Your eyes don't really look dark, Jazz… I don't think you need to go hunting," she said, distracted by my unexplainable beef with Edward. I grunted in response, wanting to get home, "What time will she be at the house?" Alice turned to me, "I've said this at least fifteen times. She'll be at the house at 5. So an hour and a half, really." I nodded, not listening completely. I was sure I'd have to ask again.

We got home and the house smelled quite amazing. Esme had made delicious looking finger foods. I was tempted to eat them, despite knowing they wouldn't taste nearly as good as they smelled. _Thank you_ I mouthed to her, she just nodded. Edward was with Bella getting ready to bring her here. Alice had us get all of the preparations ready, barking at us when we got things wrong.

Finally, the sun set, and Edward and Bella were on their way. Alice had us stand in specific spots. Edward's car pulled up and we all shifted uncomfortably. Alice looked at me, reminding me to hold my breath. I didn't need to, but I obliged.

Edward walked Bella in, and I could tell she was anxious. They stopped on the stairs and Bella asked a question, "I wanted to get your blessing. Everyone's blessing. I want to become a vampire, join the coven…" Edward, of course, looked very displeased with the thought of Bella not having blood flowing through her veins.

Emmett was excited, and instantly said yes. Edward said no, naturally. Carlisle and Esme were easy to sway, both agreeing to and welcoming her proposition. Rosalie was the hardest to win over, harder than Edward even, and I felt fear from her, "I can't in good conscience agree to allow you to do this. It's a no from me." They then turned to me, "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time."

That, of course, was a lie. I had no desire for Bella's blood, I never have. It was strange and frightening, so I covered it up, pretending to lust after it. Bella turned to Edward, "Well, you lose. I guess I'll be a vampire." Edward chuckled and we got on with the party- for a while.

Alice handed Bella a gift that was wrapped up in nice paper. Bella, clumsy as she was, went to open it and had a mishap, a paper cut. It wasn't a particularly deep cut, though it was enough for a single drop of blood to drop on the floor. Instantaneously, I had two thoughts. _Get to Bella. Kill Edward._ I felt it for the first time, a strong urge, a pull to my mate. I knew she was mine as soon as I smelled the blood and it was impossible to tell why. Intuition, and a pure raw passion and need to protect. Edward pushed Bella back into a glass table, creating cuts that wouldn't exist had he just let me _get to her._ Edward instantly ran up, pushing me back along with Emmett. I could deal with him later, right now I needed to get to my mate and protect.

The two held me back, though, refusing to let me go farther. _Mate, get to my mate._ I thought these thoughts over and over, until Edward became so enraged that he dragged me outside, with the help of Emmett. "What the _hell_ did you think back there?" He pushed me into a tree, clearly angry.

I growled at him, and snapped my teeth in his direction. Emmett was confused, "I thought _she's my mate_ because she is. Why else would I hate you for no reason, Edward? Why else would I never have wanted to kill her before?" Edward was shocked, "That is NOT the case and you know it!" I sent him a flood of thoughts from before, when I realized I hadn't wanted to harm her when I was first introduced in the house.

Edward was taken aback, taking a step backward, realizing my claim was stronger than his. Emmett stood between us, glaring at Edward. "Move out of the way, Emmett." Edward snarled. Carlisle rushed out, "What's going on? You two are making a _ton_ of noise." Emmett quickly explained, and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "Is this true, Jasper?" I gave a quick nod, not taking my eyes off of the enemy- Edward.

Carlisle sighed, and looked at Edward, "You know how this has to go, son. You can't separate mates." Edward was about to protest when Carlisle put his hand up, "We'll let her decide." I gave a small smirk to Edward, knowing that mates always pull through in the end.

* * *

BPOV

 _Present Day_

It had been a month since my birthday party, and the days of playing the part had come to a close. Jasper and I were now showing our blossoming relationship in public, and everyone was adjusting well to the new normal. Jessica stopped asking about Edward, and instead made a public move to make him hers.

Jasper and I were taking it slow, his wishes. If it were up to me, I would already have venom in my body and crave blood, but he wanted to take things at a walking pace. I couldn't complain, Jasper's pace was still faster than Edward's crawl, and Jasper seemed more than happy to acquaint me with his allies. He didn't control me as much as Edward had, and let me do what I want when I wanted. His one stipulation was that I tell him where I was going if a member of the coven wasn't with me- I understood why. Jasper's massive territory came with people who wanted to take it with force.

Though I wasn't yet known as Jasper's mate, any human was at risk of becoming their next meal. That, coupled with Laurent and Victoria's ever-looming threat to my existence made the Olympic Coven very cautious when it came to my comings and goings, especially out of Forks.

Jasper also got along a lot better with Charlie, and they watched the Seahawks every Sunday. Jasper always brought beer with him, and Charlie looked the other way when he cracked a bottle along with my dad. I sat with them too, usually munching away enough for both myself and Jasper, not allowing my dad to have any suspicions. Jasper explained that alcohol was one of the few luxuries vampires could stomach without feeling sick, and they definitely indulged.

He managed to get me out of my house for the weekend, explaining a camping trip his family was taking up north in the Olympic National Park. This was a ploy, of course. Alice and Rosalie were definitely not outdoor types, Jasper instead set it up so that we would have a family weekend, and I could meet two of his most trusted allies, Peter and Charlotte.

Friday at school was boring, and packed with tons of homework. Jasper drove us to my house, where he followed me inside and helped me pack. We went systematically room to room. I couldn't take the coffee machine or any of the hot chocolate, which I was bummed about, and Jasper made a call to Alice, who assured him she had bought all of the kitchen supplies we needed. She whispered something else on the phone, and Jasper looked at me curiously when she told him. "Thanks, Alice. We'll see you soon."

"What was that all about?" I asked, grabbing clothes out of my dresser. "Get your box of tampons, seems like you're going to need them." I felt afraid now, I was going to be bleeding this weekend? While the coven had _guests_ who weren't on an animal diet? Jasper hugged me from behind, and I looked at him through the mirror that hung above my dresser. No mood control was needed, being in his arms was enough. "Shhh… They'll be fine. I just have to tell Peter to make sure they're well-fed before they arrive tonight." I bit my lip, feeling somewhat self-conscious, "So other humans have to die in order to save my life?"

Jasper laughed, and rested his chin on my shoulder, looking into my eyes through the reflection, "I guess you could say that, doll. It's the circle of life, don't feel bad. Instead of killing someone much closer to home, they'll feed far away. I promise you, the people they kill aren't model citizens." I spun around, looking him in the face directly now, "Uh oh… Something I've said set you off… What is it?" "They're still _people,_ Jazz… Just… forget it, it's fine, I'll tell my dad you guys canceled or something."

Softly, he placed his hands over mine, which were now frantically unpacking the suitcase I was gathering together. "Darlin', calm down. They would have eaten anyway, regardless of whether you were there or not. They're my friends… Please meet them? They're making the journey special just to see you." He gave puppy-dog eyes and a small pout that was irresistible. I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Okay, fine," I couldn't help but giggle, and he helped me neatly fold everything back into the suitcase.

"The tampons will be extra protection," he started, nodding his head as if sure of himself, "Not a direct flow out of the body, it'll mask the scent for the most part. Alice says you won't start your flow until tomorrow night, either, so it should work in our favor to introduce y'all without awkwardness or temptation." I nodded, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

I still felt as if I was betraying Edward in a way. He had returned to school and maintained that he ended things, part of our cover story, and that we were still on good terms, which was true. In the end, Edward had a heart to heart with me, confessing that he loved the idea of me, the exclusivity of a human mate, rather than my actual person. He confessed that we were great friends, perhaps the best of friends, but we weren't compatible in the end. Despite that, I felt weird kissing all over another man while the wound was still so fresh. Regardless of whether that man was my mate.

"After we're done packing, would you like to cuddle a little bit before we go?" He smiled at my question, and nodded, grabbing my wrist and spinning me into a tight hug against his chest, "I _always_ want to cuddle, Bella." I was excited for the closeness, and we packed the rest of my stuff as quickly as possible, which, given Jasper's speed and my direction, was less than two minutes.

We both laid down on the bed, in a position where my head was against his chest, and he removed his shirt. The skin to skin contact was a mate thing. Rosalie was the one who explained the raw emotions of a simple touch. Bare skin against bare skin for mates was a reason for a lot of vampires to exist. The mere thought of holding your mate close was enough to keep you going.

Jasper felt it very strongly, I felt it less so, which was because I was human. I still felt it, nonetheless, and whenever we were together like this, head to chest, legs interlocked, an innocent position, it was like all of the bad emotions in my life were fleeting memories never to return. The sound of Jasper's purr was soothing, therapy in its own unusual way. When I heard it for the first time in a cuddling session, I meowed at him, which caused him to roar with laughter. The innocent intimacy we shared made me remember Edward less and less. There weren't any romantic feelings anymore, we had made sure to get those out of our system, in a huge mock fight which was supervised by Alice and Esme (and Jasper, from a distance), but I still felt unfaithful to what could have been. Everything was healing, though, and Jasper was more than patient with the process.

After what seemed like hours, Jasper woke me from a nap I didn't even know I was taking, "Come on, darlin', we gotta get going. Peter and Charlotte are almost here." I got up obediently and grabbed my suitcase, which was in my possession for a half of a second before Jasper took it from me. "Well, well, my own southern gentleman." He grinned, giving me a butterfly kiss on the top of my head and stroking my back, "Of course, ma'am. Jasper's my name and southern charm is my game." I cringed at his new-school phrase and groaned loudly to show him my mock annoyance at it. He simply chuckled and shook his head, taking the bags downstairs, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Always trying to lure me in with your cuteness."

-/-

When we arrived at the house, a car I was unfamiliar with was parked in the drive. "They're here already. Stay in your seat, I'll get the door." Jasper had a thing where he got every door for me, and treated me much like I had seen royalty treated on TV and in movies. He explained it away as his upbringing, but Alice let me know it was a me thing. " _He thinks you deserve the world and more, Bella._ " I remember her telling me. Per usual, he grabbed the door handle and took my hand to help me out. Alice was standing by the second floor window and I could see her dressed up pretty nice, "Jasper, am I underdressed?" He shot a glance at Alice, who waved back. "Absolutely not, doll. Alice likes to impress, Peter and Charlotte are friends though, I'm sure they're wearing jeans, too." I nodded and stepped out of the car.

Once we got inside, Jasper lead me up to the second story, depositing my bags on the first stair up to the third story. "Peter," he said, opening his arms for a hug as he made his way over to the blonde man with slightly spiked hair in the living room, "it's so nice to see you again. I trust you've lost yet again to Emmett?" Peter nodded, and Jasper sensed my confusion, turning back toward me, "Emmett and Peter like to arm wrestle… Come over here, don't be shy." _Don't be shy_ says the vampire to the human, who is about to meet a vampire that eats humans. I stepped toward them, "Peter, this is Bella. Bella, Peter." I shook his hand, and winced in pain. "Sorry, Bella," he said in a voice lower than Emmett's, "I'm not used to shaking hands with humans. We can forget how fragile you are." I rubbed my hand and gave a smile, while the woman who was standing next to him, a beautiful brunette with short spiked hair, smiled at me and enveloped me into a dainty hug. "I'm Charlotte, and you smell good." I felt nervous now, and Charlotte elaborated, "Your shampoo. It smells nice."

I nodded in relief, "I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlotte." Esme walked over, taking my arm slowly and pulling me to her side, "It's probably time for you to eat, honey. I made you some food, it's in the kitchen." "Thanks, Esme… You know you don't have to cook for me, though." Emmett snorted in the background, also dressed up nicely, "She loves to cook. In the beginning, she conned us all into eating her food." He made a face and all of the vampires laughed in unison, feeling equally as grossed out as he was with food.

I ate quickly, eager to get back to conversation, and found my way back to the group. The guys separated from the ladies, and Carlisle handed out cigars. "They can smoke cigars, it's only most food that grosses us out," Charlotte said, "It's tradition for the men to share stogies when guests arrive," Esme added on.

There was so much I still had to learn about this world, things I would have never learned from Edward. The amount of information I had learned in the past month was staggering, and the amount I still had to learn was intimidatingly titanic. Us girls talked a while about our mates, Alice and I both talking about Jasper. I wonder if the boys were having the same conversation… If so, was I being talked about twice as well?

There wasn't much time to wonder, as the conversations ramped up, my body dipped down, and Jasper came by my side. "You okay, doll? Your vitals dropped a bit, and your emotions went neutral." Charlotte let out an "aww", standing up to look at me better. "We were having so much fun conversing. I can't wait until she doesn't have to sleep, she's a real keeper, Jazz." Jasper and kept his eyes on me, "I know."

Jasper stayed by our side until I was too tired to talk much anymore, then he carried me up to his bedroom, now separate from Alice's, and laid me on the newly bought bed. He tucked me in and laid beside me. "Aren't you going to go talk with your friends?" I asked, resting my head on the pillow. He shook his head, "We have an eternity to see them, Bells. I want to spend the night here, where I belong."

Butterflies as strong as bees entered my stomach, fluttering around violently. I nuzzled my head into the pillow to hide my blush, but I could tell he knew all about my blood-filled cheeks. He put his arms around me, and began humming songs both familiar and not, rubbing lazy circles into my back as I nodded off into a blissful sleep.


	5. Hanging Out

Chapter Four – Hanging Out

JPOV

I kept my word with Bella. I didn't move the entire time she was asleep. The dark room, illuminated only by moonlight through the trees, was just light enough for me study her face when it wasn't pressed against my chest.

Listening to her breathe was nerve wracking. It seemed like my Bella had a bit of sleep apnea, occasionally holding her breath and allowing her heart to slow down. When she did this, I gave her a small nudge, as if to remind her she wasn't dead yet, and to keep breathing.

Her sleep was mostly neutral, except for when she was dreaming. I could tell she was dreaming because I could hear her eyes flutter behind their lids quickly, and her body tensed up into a board-like state, paralyzing her. Her emotions ran wild, though suppressed by sleep. This was the first night I had spent with her, and I had never before watched a human sleep. I grabbed my cell phone out and texted Carlisle:

 **Jasper: Carlisle, would you come up here quickly? I think something's wrong.**

Less than ten seconds after I sent the text, Carlisle was in the room, at Bella's side. "What's wrong, Jasper?" He looked worried, and felt confused. "She's stiff as a board, Carlisle. Surely that's wrong?" He just smiled, and gave a small throat laugh.

"It's perfectly normal." He checked her vitals anyway, before giving me an explanation, "Human bodies paralyze themselves during REM sleep. Their brains are running wild and want to act out their dreams- which, as we know, would be dangerous. It's just a safe guard, promise. She's doing fine, besides her sleep apnea, of course. That's not terribly bad, though. She seems to recover herself well."

I thanked him and he quietly left, leaving me to watch my mate sleep once again. The sun started to rise and Esme knocked quietly, "I'll start preparing her breakfast. What should I make?" I was at a loss with this question, I didn't know. I shook my head, "I-I don't-" Edward appeared behind Esme, and sighed, "You really gotta get to know her better, Jazz. She likes coffee, with cream, and pretty much any breakfast food you'll make. Bacon is a special treat." Esme turned to me, and I shrugged and nodded, I _guess_ that was okay.

When Esme retreated downstairs, Edward came in, closing the door quietly. I no longer hated him, instead respecting him and trusting him for the most part with Bella. Edward walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed, "Scarface." He said. I looked at him, "Wha-" "Her favorite movie. Scarface. She has others but that's her all-time favorite. She likes small coffee shops and diners, not really a fan of chains. If you need to know anything else about her, in case she doesn't tell you… I'm here."

I looked at him, grateful that he told me her favorite things, but disappointed I didn't already know them. He left a moment later and I was once again alone with my mate. It was perfect.

BPOV

I stirred earlier than usual, to the sound of a plate dropping in the kitchen below. With a groan, I tried to roll over to silence what I thought was my alarm, only to hit a brick wall that was Jasper. I startled myself awake, orienting myself with my surroundings, "Whoa, darlin', you're okay. Wake easy, doll." Jasper's soothing voice coupled with his hand rubbing my back helped me to realize where I was.

He helped me out of bed and picked out clothes for me, "Outdoor gear? You've gotta be- no way, we're going outside _today_?" I looked out at the sun shining through the window, illuminating his skin into a million fragments of diamond. "Not to worry, little lady," he started, talking in a thick southern drawl I hadn't heard before, "We're staying well off the trails." "What's with the voice, Jazz?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as he tossed my clothes toward me. "Ah, sorry 'bout that, Peter brings out the Texan in me." I giggled and stood up to change, motioning him to leave the room. As he was half out the door, I whispered to him, _"I like it."_ The rush of air that left his nostrils let me know he had heard it, and was amused.

After dressing in designer outer gear- a nice jacket and undershirt with yoga-pant looking things that actually helped insulate your legs, I made my way downstairs. Charlotte was the first to see me, and gave a half wave when I walked past her, "There's the woman of the hour!" I blushed and stepped into the kitchen, where Esme was just finishing up my breakfast. "Oh, thank you, Esme!" She looked behind her and nodded to whoever she was looking at, "Jasper told me what you'd like."

I grabbed the plate, which included scrambled eggs, eggs benedict, a few slices of bacon, and fresh cut fruit, and took a hold of my mug of coffee before shuffling to the couch and plopping down in front of the TV. Some black and white film was on, and all the men were watching it intently. "What are we watching, guys?" I asked, but Emmett just shooshed me. "This is my favorite part!" Carlisle let out a chuckle and put his hand on Em's shoulder, "Just answer her, son. She'll just nag if you don't." He gave me a small wink and Emmett turned to me, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The 1941 version. The older version is just dumb."

Rosalie walked in silently, putting her hands on his shoulders, "I quite like the one from '31." I took a bite of one of my strips of bacon and spoke up, "neither are that similar to the novel, which was by far the best story telling experience." They all stared at me, blinking, "What? Am I wrong?" Peter cleared his throat, "Absolutely not. You're completely right… I think we're just surprised you're so… Cultured in the older cinema area." Jasper snorted and moved from his original seat to sit beside me, "Yeah right, I knew she'd like these types of things." Edward just laughed, "You were just as shocked as all of us, your thoughts aren't safe from me, Major."

The movie was good, still not as good as the novel, but I could definitely stand to watch it. When it ended, they asked me what I wanted to watch, and I thought for a moment, "Hmm… Do you have Ferris Bueller?" Carlisle nodded and put it in, and I realized I had ruined everyone's old movie marathon by requesting it, "Hey! It's practically an antique of a movie." Rosalie snarled playfully, "What, are you calling us _old_!?" I looked at her straight in the face and nodded, which got an eruption of laughter from everyone, including her.

Jasper had me pulled close the entire movie, and a few scenes proved nostalgic from the vampires in the room. When the credits rolled, Carlisle turned to all of us, "I'm sure Jasper will agree with me here- this movie is _not_ to be played out in real life, like I know you have done in the past," he stared knowingly at Emmett now, who got a slap to the back of the head by Rosalie. He just laughed.

Charlotte and Alice accompanied Esme to the living area, where they suggested we get on with the day's activities. Everyone nodded in agreeance, and one by one they sprinted at full speed out of the back door into the woods. When it was just Jasper and me left, I turned to him, "I hope you realize I'm significantly slower than all of you. You'll have to wait up for me." Jasper smirked and leaned against the door frame, "Now I don't think any of us want to wait for you, darlin', which is why you'll be hitchin' a ride."

I was about to ask what he meant when I was suddenly floating in the forest, held on the back of Jasper. I grabbed around his neck for support and noted how much easier our bodies fit together than mine and Edward's. "You comfortable, doll?" He asked, catching up quickly to the others. "Mmhmm," I managed to get out, not talking for fear of bugs getting in my face. Jasper followed closely behind everyone else, who made a point not to stop and kill the various hikers and animals that surrounded us virtually everywhere.

I rode on Jasper's back for what seemed like an hour. It was probably about 15 minutes at the most, but I would have been perfectly fine with an hour, too. There was a clearing and we came to a halt, Carlisle pulling out various items from a bag he had carried on his back.

"No baseball, today, folks. Seems the weatherman got it wrong, it's a sunny day. That will not stop the fun, though! We're going to play a fun game instead." I climbed off of Jasper's back and stood next to him, lacing my fingers in his, curious. "Now, gentleman… And ladies, of course," Jasper started, "We're going to wreck a mountain." Emmett gasped, as if this was his dream come true, and Jasper clarified, "This is definitely not something we will do on the regular, Emmett. In fact, this is the first time- and last- we will be doing it. That mountain over there," he pointed to a foothill, "is giving the local and state PD a lot of hassle. No longer safe for climbing, it would be easy to get away with wrecking it up and passing it off as merely a landfall."

Everyone seemed excited, the girls obviously less so than the men. "I do need someone to stay back with Bella, of course." Alice and Rosalie happily volunteered, not caring much for the prospect of ruining a mountain. Jasper kissed me on the forehead and handed me my phone, which I had forgotten at home, "May not get much signal, but if you guys run into any trouble, give me a call."

-\\-

Alice and Rosalie were great company, we talked about the history of the coven a bit more, and I learned that Carlisle had turned Rosalie after a rather horrific experience. Charlotte joined us but didn't delve much into Jasper. "Come on, Char. I'm sure there are plenty of Major stories." She gave a hearty laugh and looked to watch where she was walking, "Oh yes, there are. I would rather keep my life though, so I'll leave them up to Jasper to tell." Everyone got quiet for a while, Rosalie shifting from my right side to my left, and they made a point to stay on the right side of the meadow.

There was a rustling of the bushes and Alice looked to the right, gasping and stepping back. Rosalie pushed me behind her, "stay behind me, Bella." An authoritative voice, much like Jasper's. Something was happening. I tried to look over her shoulder, and finally saw what they were freaking out about.

Laurent, Victoria and James' partner in crime. He stepped out from the bushes, "I guess I've been ratted out, then." He chuckled. Charlotte gave a scowl, "Not hardly. We knew you were here. Who are you?" Alice placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a nod. She came back to me and grabbed my phone, punching in numbers, "Damnit, no signal. I'll be back." With that, Charlotte was running off toward the mountain that the men were destroying. "Why are you here, Laurent?" Rosalie hissed, now in a protective stance in front of me.

He shrugged, "Now you know how it goes. Separating mates is illegal. Perhaps I should tell the Volturi all about your killing of James." Alice spat at him, "That law doesn't apply if another mate was at risk. You know it." Laurent crossed his arms, looking at me directly, "If I understand correctly, the girl wasn't mated to Edward. She seems to have a different mate now." Now was my turn to speak up, "He was still in the coven, and if my memory serves me correctly, Jasper was the one who ripped your coven mate to shreds after he bit me." Laurent's cold stare pierced any sense of security I had, and he stepped forward. We stepped back.

He held up his hands, "Now now, I'm not here to alarm. Merely to get an eye for an eye. Tooth for tooth," he stared at me with more evil behind it now, "mate for mate. I'll make it quick and easy." I don't remember all of the small fight that ensued, but clearly remember him lunging at me, the girls attacking, and him sensing something and running off. Everyone else rushed to our sides, and Carlisle was the first to notice a trickle of blood down my arm. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked, rushing toward me. I looked down and saw it too. "Shit. It's just a small cut, I think I'm fine." Carlisle pulled out a gauze pad and bandage from his pocket, "Good thing I came prepared. After all, it's you we're talking about."

Peter and Charlotte quickly followed after Laurent, and I hoped they managed to find him. Jasper was at my side the next instant, holding my hand as I was being bandaged. Emmett was examining Rosalie and Esme was looking after Alice. Edward followed Peter and Charlotte, and I was glad everyone was accounted for.

"We better get back to the house and figure this out, Jasper," Carlisle said, having a look of serious concern on his face, "We're very exposed out here… I don't quite trust the environment, especially with Laurent's return." Jasper nodded in agreement, and scooped me up. I felt woozy. Even after having seen my own blood hundreds of times, I never had gotten used to the sickly metallic smell that accompanied it.

We were back at the house in what seemed like two minutes, the stress around the situation making its way to me. Jasper sat me down inside, and was followed by every vampire that hadn't gone after Laurent. I felt a lot less stressed when we crossed the threshold, though Jasper seemed a lot more affected now, pacing the room. He and Carlisle were talking in hushed tones, looking at me every few seconds. Rosalie sat next to me, "First- second, sorry, fight for your life." She moved a lock of my hair behind my ear, "You'll get used to it." She sighed and placed her hand on mine. Alice and Esme had moved over to talk to the men.

"I feel left out, Rose," I laughed, quite inappropriate for the time, "What are they saying?" She listened for a moment and then told me, "They're talking about the nature of the attack today, and Laurent's potential to come back. They don't think he'll strike soon, but he'll be back, no doubt." I looked down, "Are you scared, Rose?" She gave me a half smile, and nodded, "I'm afraid that you'll be hurt. You'll be hurt too bad and our efforts will fail to save you. I'm afraid mostly that you'll have to be turned in a situation a lot similar to mine. A man over you, hurting you, left for dead and a saving grace swoops in." She looked down, frowning, "It's not even really that I don't want you to become one of us. I'm just afraid of the circumstances that will surround your turn. It's not fun."

I had fallen asleep when the others returned, and awoke to their talking. It was close enough for me to hear now. "We didn't catch him. He ran east and we lost him in the bay." Peter looked over and saw me watching them, "She's awake now." Jasper moved over to me, holding out a hand, "Let's go to our room," he said, "We'll talk in there."

* * *

 **Foot Note: How did y'all like that? Now we're moving a bit into uncharted territory cannon-wise. I don't want to deviate too far from the original characters but also want to make them my own. What did you guys think of Rosalie's heart to heart with Bella? What do you think Jasper wants to talk to Bella about?**


End file.
